


Quite Full

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a prompt on the kink meme for Courfeyrac/Enjolras/Combeferre double penetration. I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Full

Enjolras let out choked little whimpers as Combeferre fucked a fourth finger forwards, scissoring the fingers he had pressed into the blond. “Are you sure you can take this?” He asked, sceptical, and Enjolras nodded desperately.

To think, their leader had been completely virginal two months back, and now he was eager and greedy for anything thrown his way. Courfeyrac was waiting in front of Enjolras, stroking his cock as he watched Combeferre prep him. “God.” Courfeyrac murmured, and Combeferre nodded his agreement.

Enjolras scrambled forwards when Combeferre gave him the nod to, lowering himself down onto Courfeyrac’s cock. He steadied himself with his hands on the brunet’s shoulders, careful as he dropped himself down, and Enjolras looked to be in ecstasy, his head thrown back. 

Combeferre moved forwards, and Enjolras lifted himself up, the muscles in his thighs working to do so. Combeferre knew that later he would massage the soreness out of those thighs, make Enjolras moan against Courfeyrac’s lap where his head would be pressed, but for the time being, Combeferre had a different focus.

He lined himself up, slick cock pressed closely to Courfeyrac’s as Enjolras slowly, slowly, brought himself down. “Pardieu.” Enjolras whimpered, and Combeferre caught his cheek as he dropped his head back again, thick blond hair tickling against the doctor’s shoulder.

"How’d you feel?" Courfeyrac asked, looking excited, fascinated, as to what Enjolras’ reaction would be. Combeferre, despite himself, could concentrate on little other than how fucking tight the wet, hot vice around his cock was.

"Full." Enjolras whispered. "Full, so full, I need- I need-"

"Fuck yourself, Enjolras." Combeferre murmured gently, and Courfeyrac nodded.

"Fuck yourself on us. You need it, come on, you want more, right? Fuck yourself down. Use your thighs, feel us in you.” Enjolras sped his pace from the tortuously slow place he’d been working at, moving faster, as fast as he could manage from the position he was in.

Combeferre let out a choked sound against Enjolras’ shoulder, his eyes tightly closed as he kept his hands on the blond’s hips, keeping him steady, keeping him in place. 

Courfeyrac was full of admiration, wonder, as well as interest in Enjolras’ clench and thrust upon his cock, and it was sweet, really, that the boy could find Enjolras so amazing even like this, with two cocks inside him. Combeferre reached for Enjolras’ own cock, grasping it in his own hand and drawing whines and mewls from the leader’s mouth.

"You’re so beautiful like this." Courfeyrac whispered. "Both of you." Combeferre closed his eyes as Enjolras cried out, giving loud moans as he fucked himself down faster. Enjolras came soon enough, fucking size queen, and when he had Combeferre let him up to drop down beside Courfeyrac.

Combeferre only shifted forwards, bucking his hips against Courfeyrac’s, their cocks rubbing together, and Courfeyrac yelped and whined, pulling Combeferre down into a greedy kiss full of tongue and teeth as he fucked up to meet the other’s thrusts. 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac came soon enough, and when both of them had, Combeferre settled on Enjolras’ other side, pressing against the blond on his side, and Courfeyrac doing the same on the other.

"Gorgeous." Courfeyrac proclaimed.

"Hard work." Muttered Combeferre. Enjolras chuckled a little, pulling both of them closer, and pulling the sheets over top them to rest.


End file.
